


8:09 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I should tie Supergirl to her bed,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered.





	8:09 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I should tie Supergirl to her bed,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after his daughter broke curfew.

THE END


End file.
